


Your Rage is my Life's Blood

by YipYapYampie



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Edgy, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rage, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, angst sorta, envy - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: "Your rage will be the jewel of my crown.Your rage burns in me like the fires of Naftur, ruler of the flames.Your rage is my life's blood.And mine, yours."Kludd during the time before he became Metal Beak.(Oh, he's also trans)(Trigger warning for murder mentions and implied transphobia. Inspired by Sons and Daughters, Out for Slaughter by CelestialVapidity.)
Relationships: Kludd/Nyra
Kudos: 9





	Your Rage is my Life's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> It's… been a long while since I've written here.
> 
> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing fanfics more often, and I'll be writing for stuff I actually really like.
> 
> GoG is a big comfort interest of mine and I thought I'd get back to writing by writing a fanfic about Metal Beak himself, and also having one of my main GoG hcs!!

Kludd was always an owl filled with rage and envy.

He was _clearly_ a male owl, from the moment he hatched he knew that. But for whatever reason, his parents said he was female. What the frink was the name they gave him at birth? Was it Krystal? Or Karla? He hated it with a burning passion, not matter what it was. Kludd, who might've been Krystal at birth, was born bitter about his gender and his parents. It seemed like they couldn't give any racdrops about how he was clearly not female!

His parents' next owlet, Soren, seemed favored by the two in Kludd's eyes, especially Noctus. They loved the Legends of Ga'Hoole, didn't give a single wit about battle claws, it was like his little brother was an exact copy of Noctus. And Kludd, just like with his deadname, hated it.

It seemed like things were getting worse for him when Marella laid _another_ egg, and twitches in Kludd's gizzard made him believe that whoever this owlet would hatch to be - male or female - they would be showered with as much attention that Soren got.

Envy started to seep into his mind and gizzard after this point. It seemed that he got a case of the gollymopes after this point: Soren and whoever his next sibling would be loved more than him, Noctus and Marella seemed to not care about their son's feelings and pronouns, and their nest maid snake, Mrs. Horace Plithiver, seemed to be the only person in the fir tree that respected that he was male, not female.

That all changed one summer night…

* * *

Just before Soren had hatched, Kludd spotted an Barn Owl flying over his family's tree. It was usual in Tyto, along with the other owl kingdoms, but this owl was different.

 _They had battle claws_.

While Kludd wilfed seeing them, he was fascinated by it all. His gizzard trembled with fascination as he was transfixed by the view of the sharp, metal, deadly weapons. It seemed like it was the only thing he could think and speak about for days. And even if he felt happy expressing about what he saw that day, Noctus forbid speaking about it in the hollow. Even after owlets started getting snatched from their trees, their kingdoms and their families, Noctus _still_ didn't allow him to talk about the battle claws he saw that night.

Weeks later, when his parents and Mrs. P were away and Soren was gleeking around in their hollow, it seemed that something similar to what he saw that one night was going on…

3 owls seem to fly over to his family's fir tree, and Kludd, against what his parents would want him to do, hopped onto one of the branches to meet them. All three owls were Barn Owls like his family, and while the first two were unremarkable, the third one - who Kludd was pretty sure was the leader of the trio - was _very_ remarkable. She did look a lot like his mother, but she had the largest face he'd ever seen, it was almost as big, bright and beautiful as the moon. All three of them had battle claws, too. The battle claws he saw that Summer day never left his mind and gizzard, so he was ecstatic. to see another pair of them.

"Hello, young'un.", she said to him. "My name is Nyra, adjunct general of the Tytonic Union of the Pure Ones.", she introduced herself. "And these are two of our soldiers, Bartholomew and Junior.", Nyra gestured to the other two owls next to her.

Kludd puffed up his chest to look larger, as he was barely halfway through branching. "M-My name is Kludd. Kludd Alba.", he introduced himself to Nyra. "Who are the Pure Ones?", he asked, tilting his head to an angle. He had never heard of these "Pure Ones", but he'd be lying to himself, Nyra, and the other two owls if he said he hadn't gotten his curiosity peaked.

"We Pure Ones are the best of the best in all of the owl kingdoms. Us Tytos - Barn, Masked, Grass, Sooty, Bay - are superior to every other owl by the name of Glaux. We value rage above all, and with that power, we will rule the kingdoms.", Nyra explained to the owlet, Kludd being enthralled by her words.

"Are you open for new recruits?", he asked Nyra. Kludd knew that no matter what, _this_ was going to help shape his future.

"Lucky you, young'un! We were just looking for potential recruits! Young Tytos full of rage…"

 _That's who I am, a Barn Owl full of rage and envy. With this, I'll be able to prove to my family that I am a strong, male Tyto!_ , Kludd thought.

"Now, tell me about yourself."

Kludd took in a deep breath and started explaining his troubles with his gender, how his parents didn't seem to care about how he was a male, and not female, and how they seemed to appreciate his little brother Soren over him.

It all went well. He was _one_ of them now.

* * *

Once he was able to fly, he was officially a member of the Tytonic Union of the Pure Ones. It was the happiest he had ever been once the High Tyto let him join. He wouldn't be known as who he was to his parents, he would be known as a strong male Tyto like he wanted to be known as!

The rage inside of him was strong, and Nyra knew that well. She showered him with praise just like how his parents praised Soren and Eglantine. He loved her, and she loved him. The happiness Kludd felt being around her was extraordinary: She _genuinely_ cared about his feelings and his gender, unlike his family. Sure, Soren and Eglantine were just owlets and didn't understand how he was a male owl instead of a female, and Mrs. P respected his pronouns, but it seemed like his parents flat-out didn't care about how their oldest owlet was not what they thought he was.

His ceremonies under his training with his fellow Pure Ones were splendid. Unlike the ones that other owls celebrated: First Insect, First Meat, First Fur-on-Meat, First Meat-on-Bones and First Flight, their ceremonies focused on fierceness, rage, and loyalty. First, he had to kill a nest-maid snake of a neighboring family, then another owl - not of the Tyto species, however. He was able to attack and maim a Northern Saw-whet Owl.

Kludd preformed far beyond the High Tyto and Nyra's expectations with these ceremonies, and he loved proving himself. The owls around him accepted that he wasn't who he was born as, and the final ceremony to prove himself would be the best of all three: His tupsi ceremony.

It must've been hard for his fellow Pure Ones to kill a family member, but Kludd knew exactly who to kill: Soren.

It would be very glad for him to get rid of one of his biggest problems.

As Soren was looking over the edge of the hollow one night while their parents were away, he slowly moved his talons to read his three week old brother…

… and pushed him.

Down, down, down Soren went, falling out of the fir tree and plummeting to the ground. Kludd smirked as he watched his brother fall. He was finally dead! He had succeeded his tupsi, and even if the fall didn't kill Soren, he was still a defenseless, flightless owl that could be killed by a ground predator.

However, Mrs. P had sensed his talons moving and found out the atrocity he had just committed. She tried to get help to save Soren, defenseless on the forest ground, but Kludd tried to block her exit hole. It failed, but by the time she returned, Soren had been snatched up by a St. Aggie's patrol.

She was a pest in his way, and he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Marella and Noctus were frantic about Soren after Kludd shoved him out of the hollow. He was given strict instructions about how to protect Eglantine if what happened to Soren happened to her. He didn't care, but he had plans. Special plans. Plans for his parents, sister and Mrs. P as a full member of the Pure Ones.

One night, where, once again, his parents were away hunting, Mrs. P was frantic about the possibility of Kludd pushing Eglantine out of the nest as well, she slipped out of the hollow to ask her friend Hilda, another nest-maid snake for a nearby family of Grass Owls, which gave Kludd the right amount of time to do what he had planned. He had pretended to be sound asleep to trick her. And it worked.

By the time Mrs. P returned, Eglantine was gone too. Not pushed out of the nest like Soren, no, brought to the Pure Ones' castle stronghold, full of the best of owls: Masked, Grass, Sooty, and of course, Barn Owls. She would make the perfect Pure One, he just knew it.

He remembered that day he brought her like it was yesterday. Arriving at their castle stronghold with a potential Pure One was wonderful, he knew the High Tyto would be pleased with him.

Eglantine, on the other hand, was wilfing (with what feathers she had at this point) in her brother's talons. Soren was gone, she barely just got past her First Fur-on-Meat ceremony, and she hadn't even started branching yet. Where in Glaux's name were they going!?

"K-Kludd… I'm scared… where are we going!?", she asked him. She didn't call him Kludd, she called him whatever his original name was that their mum and da gave him. He just tried shutting it out and pretending he called her Kludd.

He resisted just clamping his talons harder around her and responded with three simple words: "A better place.".

"A better place? What about back home with mum and da? What about _them_ , Kludd?", she asked back. Once again she used his dead name, and to add insult to injury, she mentioned their parents. This time, as they finally arrived to the castle and Kludd put her down where Nyra and the High Tyto could see their best warrior's new possible recruit and little sister, he snapped.

"Shut UP!", he yelled at her, causing Eglantine to wilf again, this time more scared than before. "My name is _Kludd_ , part of the purest species of owlkind, soon to be one of the best owls in all of the Southern Kingdoms! Soren has disgraced me, Marella and Noctus have disgraced me, and now I found an escape! And you will follow me on the right path.", he told her, at the end beckoning her to another way with his wings, leading her to a place filled with stone crypts filled with bones of the Others from the past. Knowing she would be going down the right path in his eyes made him happier.

"Now, I think you'd might like to sleep here."

* * *

Weeks later Kludd perched on a stone infront of his fellow Pure Ones with Nyra by his side. His face was covered by a metal mask constructed from the best Mu Metal a rouge smith could find for him, with such a high honor.

The old High Tyto was gone, killed by his best followers talons. Kludd had lost half of his face in the scuffle, hence his mask. He was no longer known as Kludd, he was now _Metal Beak_ , the new High Tyto and the best owl in all of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms!

Soren was still alive and with the Guardians of the great tree and Eglantine escaped joining him because of those wretched Saint Aggie's owls to his dismay, but he could just kill them like he had planned for Soren.

Luckily for him on the other talon, however, his parents were dead! Once Eglantine was in the Pure Ones grasp and he scared Mrs. P away soon after, he killed them! He think they deserved it all, because of how they constantly misgendered him and favorited his little brother, to he frank.

The best of it all was that Nyra became his loving mate. She helped his assassination attempt and they were closer than the hairs on a vole's pelt! They were a match made in Hagsmire, their enemies would say.

Kludd was finally all he wanted to be: A strong male Tyto! And as he thought about his achievements, his followers cried out:

"All hail Kludd, Metal Beak, the High Tyto! Our glorious leader!"


End file.
